


Getting out of the closet

by CosenAngel



Series: Spin the bottle 'verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anderson Is a Dick, Gen, M/M, Teenlock, and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty and Anderson, locked inside a closet.<br/>Will someone save them before one of them is killed?</p><p>Translated to Chinese, link inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 'Let's Write Sherlock' Challenge #5
> 
> The wonderful [EmmaYYAM](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaYYAM) translated this to Chinese, click [here](http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=116394&page=1&extra=#pid2163492) to read it.

Jim Moriarty was currently locked inside an empty broom closet with Anderson. Anderson had been there waiting for his ‘other-girl’ and Jim had been pushed in by a part of the soccer team. They didn’t like him, he didn’t like them. This would later on result in bad losses for the team as well as some broken bones. Jim was pretty pissed and it all became worse when Anderson opened his mouth.

“You’re not Sally.” Anderson sounded pretty miffed.

“Brilliant, you noticed.” Jim glared, his voice filled with contempt.

“What are you doing here then?” Anderson snarled.

“I’m not here by choice.”

“Maybe you wanted to feel me up, you faggot.”

“I could have you killed for that, you know.”

“You didn’t deny it. Faggot.”

“Honestly, why would I ever want someone as dull and boring as you?”

“Stupid gays,” Anderson mumbled.

“Also, my boyfriend could totally kick your arse.” Jim couldn’t help himself.

“You really are gay?!” Anderson wailed. “Get away from me.”

“Ní féidir liom a chreidiúint d'fhéach siad dom i anseo, a bhfuil tú go léir na imbeciles ar an phláinéid. A fear hómafóbach beag dúr a cheapann go bhfuil sé rud éigin ach toisc go bhfuil sé dhá chailiní,” Jim swore at him, changing language. He did that sometimes when he got really angry or if he wanted to annoy John. He often spoke to John in Irish simply because John enjoyed it. John! This time Jim was the stupid one.

“What the hell was that?” Anderson asked sounding scared, like Jim had cursed him.

Jim simply rolled his eyes. “Your stupidity is contagious, if you hadn’t opened your mouth I would have called John earlier.”

“John? Who the hell is John?”

“Shush, you sound stupid enough without talking.”

Jim quickly pulled out his phone. The battery was dead. He swore silently.

“Your phone, Anderson.” Jim demanded and held out his hand.

“Why?”

“To call someone to let me out of here, before more of my brain cells withers and dies because of you.”

“Fine,” Anderson grunted. He checked his phone. “No reception.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jim hissed. “Of course the stupid man doesn’t have reception…”

“I don’t want to be here more than you,” Anderson whined. “Besides, Sally will be here soon.”

“No, she won’t,” Jim said.

“Yes, she will.”

“She is currently out on a date with Wilkies.”

“What?” Anderson shouted.

“Give me your phone.”

“Fuck off.”

“Fine.” Jim put his knee up in Anderson’s balls. Jim acted quickly, stole the phone, pulled of the back cover and pulled out the battery. He did the same to his own phone and then switched sim-card.

Anderson was still on the floor in pain when Jim managed to get the phone started. The password wasn’t that hard to figure out, 1492, same as his bankcard.  
Jim quickly dialled John’s number, thank god for his good memory.

 _“Jim?”_ John sounded slightly confused, Jim usually just showed up wherever he was.

“I’m locked in a cupboard on the fourth floor, left wing, third door on the right.”

_“Wait, how di-“_

“Shush, John. I’m locked in with Anderson, come and get me out of here, quickly.”

 _“Where were you, again?”_ John let out a deep sigh.

“Fourth floor, left wing, third door on the right. Hurry or Anderson might hit me.” Anderson was still whining but it wouldn’t last long.

 _“I’m calling Greg. And Seb. Also Irene. They will enjoy this.”_ John sounded far too happy to resemble the worried partner Jim had hoped for.

“Don’t you dare…”

 _“Bye love, I’m on my way.”_ Jim could hear Johns smirk. Jim took out his sim-card and threw the phone next to Anderson.

“John is on his way,” He muttered.

“John?” Anderson sneered, getting up from the floor. “He’d better hurry if he want to find you alive”

“Tú dúr, dúr buachaill,” Jim sighed. “John Watson, you play rugby with him.”

“You’re telling me that a freak like you is dating John Watson? Chick-magnet extraordinaire, John Watson?” Jim only glared. “You are a fucking liar! As if someone like Watson would date a fucking gay freak like you,” Anderson sneered.

Jim saw the raised hand and prepared to be hit when the closet door opened and bathed the closet with light.

“If you hit him, I will hurt you, Anderson,” John’s voice came as a salvation to Jim. “Both of you, out of the closet,” he continued.

“Already am,” Jim muttred to John while sulkingly leaving Anderson behind. That statement made everyone, except Anderson, laugh. Jim glared at John. Somehow he had managed to get Irene, Seb and Lestrade there within a few minutes.

“I couldn’t not bring them,” John smiled at Jim. “It’s not every day the smartest kid in school gets stuck in the ‘Anderson’s-slobbing-closet’.”

“The soccer team did it,” Jim muttred and sent Seb a look that said ‘hurt them, badly’. Seb nodded and left with another laugh.

“I know, love,” John put his arm around Jims shoulder to lead him away.

“Is there anyone who cares about me being locked in with that freak for ages?” Anderson almost shouted. John turned around before Anderson could blink and was right in front of him.

“One more insult and I will hurt you. Badly,” John growled.

“I don’t care what a fag says. You disgust me. Both of you,” Anderson hissed. Before John could hit him, he was pulled away by Lestrade and Anderson was pushed up against the wall.

“That’s it Anderson, you’re of the team until you can behave.” Lestrade pushed harder. “If you ever insult my friends again I’ll make sure you will suffer. Got that?”

Anderson sneered at Lestrade before giving a small nod and a breathless ‘yes sir.’ Lestrade let go of him and after a few deep breaths and coughs Anderson showed off his incredibly low IQ by once again insulting Jim and John.

That was all it took. Lestrade threw Anderson back in the closet and locked it again. John was the first one to start laughing but soon enough all four of them were laughing loudly. Irene grabbed Lestrade’s arm and dragged him towards the cafeteria.

“Let’s celebrate with blueberry muffins. You’re paying,” she sing-songed and Greg couldn’t do anything but try to keep up.

Jim turned to John with a small smile. “Thank you.” His voice was low and soft. “For saving me.”

“I’ll always save you,” John grinned at Jim.

“My knight in shining armour,” Jim murmured and leaned in to kiss John. They shared a long kiss before following Irene and Greg to the cafeteria, both of them ignoring the angry shouts from the closet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my wonderful beta as always. What would I ever do without you?  
> I had some fun writing this, and I will be back in this 'verse soon.  
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, my Irish is from google translate. I really want to learn it though.


End file.
